


A Recipeh for Success

by LazuliAlekto



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Questionable Cooking, idiots trying to help other idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-27 07:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13243305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazuliAlekto/pseuds/LazuliAlekto
Summary: He sank down further in his camp chair and pouted, the chant of dumbass and idiot circling through his head.His gaze flicked up and their eyes met, just for a split second before they both slid their eyes away.





	A Recipeh for Success

 

 

  Ignis sighed deeply and regarded the three other men around the campfire.

  This little jaunt around Lucis was fast turning into something torturous and a sadistic to his thinking.  How he thought he would be able to contain his desires from bubbling to the surface he had no comprehension of.  Masochistic, that’s what he was.  His gaze flicked to the crux of his problem and then away before anyone noticed.  He had to stop doing that.  They’d see and then Ignis would be exposed to them all.  He thought about that in the firelight.  Would it be so bad for them to know?  Probably.  Maybe.  He was the only openly gay member of their little party, so perhaps it wasn’t outside the realm of possibilities that he was utterly and hopelessly lost in lust and love for one of them, but then…it was the actual _whom_ that gave him pause.  Despite the odd look thrown his way by the object of his affections, he couldn’t be _sure_ and he was not going to ask, not going to prod.  Not when prodding would lead to a withdrawal and sullen silence, and then utter humiliation on his part if he were wrong.  He’d been known to be wrong.  On occasion.

  But there had been subtle clumsy flirting, he was sure of that.  And blushes.  And little sideways glances.

  He played idly with his notebook, wondering if he could force a confession.  It couldn’t come from himself, it wasn’t appropriate.  At all.  He sighed again and pushed his glasses up his nose, nervous habit and one he was less than conscious of most of the time, catching himself doing it mostly when he was thinking of the wrong things.  He glanced across the fire again and pondered what the man he loved was thinking, mouth pursed in a pout that made Ignis want to crawl, Gods damnit, and sink in supplication at his feet.  He rolled his eyes at himself, hopeless.

  ~~

  Noct stared at the flickering flames, lost in his own thoughts.

  _Does he know, he’s smart, surely he knows, but why hasn’t he said something, done something?  Does he not…like me like that?  I’m a fucking idiot, look at him, he’s…he’s more regal than me, he should have been Prince, no-one would laugh at him.  Of course he doesn’t….but, he flirted back the other day and…_

  Noct pulled his thoughts back and wanted to slap himself.

  He sank down further in his camp chair and pouted, the chant of dumbass and idiot circling through his head.

  His gaze flicked up and their eyes met, just for a split second before they both slid their eyes away.

  Noct was sure he saw a faint blush to those ridiculously high cheekbones and a glint of recognition behind his glasses.  He squirmed in his seat and fished his phone out of his pocket to have something to distract him.

  ~~

  Prompto rolled his shoulders as he cleaned his gun and watched Gladio doing push-ups just within the circle of light from the fire, wondering if the Shield had noticed the pining going on.  It was so fucking obvious, even to him.  At first it had been the looks exchanged between the two men, something so soft on Ignis’ face he thought he might melt in proximity.  The look on Noct’s face was something he had never thought he’d see, devotion.  And the way Noct would slyly check Ignis’ ass out, or let Ignis settle his hand _really_ low on his back when ­ _no-one_ touched him there.  And of course, there was the way that Noct would react when Ignis went down in battle.  When it was Gladio, he’d groan in annoyance and say something like “not again.”  When it was Prompto himself, it was usually a quick “there you go,” as he administered a potion.  But when it was Ignis, his face would drop, he’d warp over and help Ignis and say softly, “you ok, Speccy,” hand around the taller man’s waist, battle forgotten momentarily as he waited until Ignis was back on his feet.  It didn’t happen often, Ignis being Ignis, he was hardly ever caught off guard.  But when it did, it was always the same reaction.  And if Noct went down, Ignis was only ever a few steps away, and Noct would ask “you got my back?” to which Ignis would respond “always,” in a tone that said so much more.

  And don’t get Prompto started on their sleeping arrangements in the tent or motels.  Gladio would settle himself closest to the door, so as to be at the ready for danger.  Next would be Prompto and when in a motel he and Gladio shared a bed, Ignis insisting it worked better with their sizes, the smallest with the largest.  Prompto privately thought that bullshit, but kept his trap shut.  So that left Ignis as the last bastion of defence for Noct, or so he said, again bullshit, well, not exactly.  Ignis was fucking deadly when roused and nothing would do that more than Noct being in danger.  But Prompto had woken through the night to see that Ignis and Noct had gravitated towards each other, Ignis’ arm slung over Noct’s waist.  It was harder to see in a motel, though he was pretty sure it happened then as well.

  He looked back at Gladio, still doing his push ups and wondered if he could convince the big guy that they should leave Noct and Iggy alone for a night to see if that would nudge a change in the current status quo.  Or maybe a night of drinking.  That might loosen lips.  He smirked at that idea.

  Prompto glanced at the other two trying not to look at each other and decided.

  Something had to be done.

  ~~

  Gladio counted out under his breath as he went through his work out.

  Completely oblivious.

  ~~

  Ignis watched with narrowed eyes as Prompto and Gladio whispered like children conspiring to cause trouble and his brow twitched.

  They were up to something.

  Something that did not bode well.  While Gladio was mostly sensible, he was easily swayed into shenanigans and Prompto was always ready for those.  And Noct generally went along with whatever Prompto had planned.  Which left Ignis as the voice of reason, something he hated with a passion.  It made him seem…like the mother hen, the stick in the mud.  A role he was forced to take as the others were…well, they were who they were.

  He sighed.  There was no point worrying in circles over it.  Whatever the Gunner and Shield were planning would make itself known when they were ready.  He rummaged through the bags that held the ingredients he’d purchased at the market, pleased to be in Lestallum where there was so much more to chose from, humming as he placed everything on the counter in the little kitchenette.

  “Hey, Iggy?”

  “Yes, Prompto,” he answered, waiting for the inevitable plan that was about to present itself.

  “Gladio’s gonna help me take some shots, we’ll grab something to eat while we are out, kay?”

  Ignis frowned.  He hadn’t been expecting that and surely it didn’t warrant a covert conversation.  Then he pondered why Prompto had not suggested it to Noct.  He was usually his companion on such outings.  He peered around the wall and into the main room, Noct ignoring what was going on, fiddling with his phone as he slouched in a chair by the window.  Then he shifted his gaze to where Prompto and Gladio were waiting for his reply.  He looked at them suspiciously, but unable to find anything truly concerning with their plan he shrugged.

  “Fine, though I do wish you had informed me before I purchased so much,” he answered in a long suffering tone.

  Prompto winced, “yeah, sorry, my bad, but it’ll keep won’t it and you and Noct can…have some peace and quiet.”

  Well, that was definitely suspicious.  Prompto wasn’t one to worry about that sort of thing particularly, usually the first one to interrupt Noct’s planned naps.  He narrowed his gaze again and Prompto shifted from foot to foot, playing with his camera.  He glanced at Gladio then and yes, something was not right, the Shield just as fidgety as Prompto.

  Gladio grabbed Prompto’s arm and shoved him toward the door, “have fun, don’t wait up” shouted as they left.

  He turned back to his work in the kitchen, reassessing what he would cook and smiled to himself, perhaps something that Noct would appreciate, then it hit him.  He was alone.  With Noct.  In a motel room. 

  He dropped the bottle of oil he was holding with a loud thud on the bench and stared at the wall unseeing.

  “Hey, you ok, Specs?”

  He startled at the sound of Noct’s voice, thankful he couldn’t see Ignis having a minor panic attack.

  “Fine,” he squeaked out, his voice extraordinarily high pitched.

  ~~

  Ignis was acting weird.

  Nervous.

  Ignis didn’t get nervous.

  Noct stabbed at one of the homemade fries and twirled it before he put it in his mouth and chewed slowly.  The meal was simple, but just like anything Ignis cooked it was great and this was a favourite of his.  He followed it up with a bite of the flaky fish and it melted in his mouth.

  “It’s good,” Noct murmured around the fish and looked across at Ignis, who smiled one of his stupidly sexy half smiles that made his stomach flip.

  “Thank you, Noct,” he said, sounding genuinely pleased and that made Noct pause with the fork halfway to his mouth.

  “I don’t tell you that much, huh?”

  “Seeing you enjoy it is enough,” Ignis said quietly, his gaze on his plate.  Was that a blush on his cheeks?  Yes, it was.  Faint but it was there.

  He ducked his head.  Gods, he wished he had the guts to just _say_ something.  He looked up again and Ignis was watching him closely, slightly perplexed.  “I don’t say it enough, but…I do appreciate all you do for me, Specs.”

  Ignis blinked at his hushed words and blushed more, “it’s good to hear.”

  Noct hid his face again and tried to concentrate on the food in front of him, the last thing he needed to do after that was not eat.  He ended up shovelling the fish and fries into his mouth, going a little overboard, but if the little indulgent smirk on Ignis’ face was any indication he didn’t mind.

  Once they had both finished Ignis took the plates to the kitchenette and Noct stopped him washing up, pulling him back into the main room, “you cooked, I’ll do that.”

  Ignis gave him a rather astonished glance, but nodded, taking out his notebook and doing whatever he did with it.  Noct wasn’t entirely sure.  He knew Ignis stored his new recipes in there, but he seemed to make other notes too.  Maybe a road trip journal.  That seemed likely with how organised Ignis was, like all the time.

  “So, what do ya wanna do now?” Noct asked wiping his hands on his cargo shorts as he came back in and Ignis startled, “sorry, didn’t mean to creep up on you.”

  “That’s perfectly alright, Noct, I was just researching a new recipeh.”

  Noct sniggered, the way Ignis said the word always amused him.  “That sounds like you, so umm…cards…or King’s Knight, Specs?” he asked, scratching his head and mindlessly tapping his foot. 

  “I suppose I could play a round or two of King’s Knight,” Ignis drawled and Noct smirked.  He might pretend to hate the game, but he was always so willing to play it and he was great at it too, helping them all level their characters.

  The rest of their night passed with them playing quietly, the occasional comment on something, or laughing when Ignis made one of his silly puns.  Noct found himself just enjoying being with Ignis, not having to do anything in particular, only bask in his company.

  ~~

  Prompto frowned when he and Gladio returned from their impromptu photo session, (more like spend ages in the local bar and waste as much time as possible session, but hey, whatever works) and they found Noct and Iggy sitting at the table, playing fucking King’s Knight.

  Well that was a bust.

  Though they were both smiling and there was the odd comment shot between them and they hardly acknowledged the other two when they came in.

  So maybe not a total waste.

  Neither of them were forthcoming when it came to what they were feeling, so maybe time together was good.  Enough to help them feel more comfortable with…talking about it.

  He wasn’t sure what he was expecting anyway.

  They were hardly likely to be making out, not when they knew Prompto and Gladio would be back at any time.  Especially as Iggy was involved.  He’d be fully aware of that fact.

  Gladio shrugged when he glanced at him and he returned it, heading for the shower.  He needed to think.  Gladio had said this wouldn’t work, that they needed to be a little more forceful, just make them talk.  Prompto thought that was a bad idea.  If anyone approached Noct with that suggestion, he’d run for the hills and Iggy would likely eviscerate someone.

  One thought he had as he showered related to his earlier idea of drinking, perhaps truth or dare, or something like that, although Ignis would likely put the kibosh on that.  Undignified, he’d say, unbefitting of a Prince.

  This was going to be harder than he thought, not that he’d thought it would be easy.  Ignis was the strategist, not him and he was likely to see through anything overt he tried.

  When he emerged from the bathroom, not much had changed, Noct and Iggy still focusing on their phones, but Gladio was sprawled out on the bed that was closest to the door, as usual.  He considered joining the other two playing but decided against it, instead going through his camera.

  He grinned ruefully to himself as he brought up a photo of Noct and Iggy, their backs to the camera, Iggy’s hand on Noct’s back and Noct glancing up at his Advisor, small smile on his face as Ignis looked down at him.

  If he didn’t know them, he’d have said they were a couple already.

  ~~

  After Prompto had approached him quietly while Noct and Iggy were occupied, and told him of his suspicions it had become painfully obvious to Gladio.

  Yeah, they were lusting after one another.

  How he’d missed it, well, that was another thing, when it came to _romance_ , if it didn’t involve him directly, he tended to miss it.  Not that he was unobservant, just uninterested.  Mind you, Iggy was notoriously hard to read unless you knew him well and now that he was aware, it was sticking out like a coeurl in the Citadel.  It was in all the sly little glances and the way he said Noct’s name that sounded something like a prayer to the Astrals.  He always teased Iggy about spoiling Noct and now it made sense.  As for Noct himself, well, the kid wasn’t exactly subtle as much as he could affect a blank stare like any royalty.  When he thought he wasn’t watched it was written all over his face as he looked at Ignis.

  He agreed with Prompto, they needed to do something about it.  He didn’t particularly care if they made it known to him and Prompto as long as they were honest with each other.  He wasn’t even concerned about their group dynamic.  Iggy was far too professional to let it get in the way, regardless of how he felt.  That much was obvious.  He’d been just the same old Iggy he’d always been, even around Noct and the Prince was so private about anything personal that he didn’t think they’d be screwing in the tent beside him and Prompto.  That would be crass and Ignis didn’t do crass.

  That in mind he’d shot down Prompto’s idea of truth or dare, the dare being to make them kiss or something.  That wasn’t gonna happen, regardless of how drunk they got them before hand.  Hells, he didn’t even think he’d ever seen Iggy actually drunk in all the years he’d known him.  Yeah, sure he drank, but never enough to be falling down drunk or whatever the Iggy version of that might be.  He was probably just as controlled drunk as he was sober.  Controlled bastard.  Gladio on the other hand, got incredibly stupid when drunk.

  When their first attempt had done nothing other than get the two playing a fucking game on their phones, he’d groaned to himself.

  This was gonna be hard.

  His brain hurt.

  ~~

  Ignis in the meantime, still oblivious to his friends attempts to get him and Noct together, was working on his own plan. 

  Big brain spinning with ideas, he discarded one after the other as less than useless.

  One kept popping back in however.

  He’d been researching recipe ingredients, ones that could affect one’s inhibitions and relax someone, two things he thought might be useful.  If he could bring Noct’s guard down and get him talking perhaps…

  He was talented with ingredients and his working knowledge of magic and potions could be very useful in this little endeavour.

  And if it only led to him being wrong, well…he would deal with that, much as he dealt with his feelings now.  Though that was becoming harder day by day.  Being in such close proximity to Noct every day was wearing his composure.  It was easily hidden at home, but in a tent, in motels, in the Regalia?  No, that was indescribably difficult.  Especially when he was sure Noct was being…not exactly overt, but definitely more…considerate.  His expression of gratitude for all Ignis did for him a few days earlier had frankly shocked him and touched him deeply.

  But what was undoing him faster than anything else was the way Noct had started to touch him, little brushes of their arms, the way he’d let his fingers ghost over Ignis’ when he passed him a can of Ebony as he drove, or the way he lean a little closer when he came to see what Ignis was cooking at camp.  All just little things, however they combined to make him even more frustrated.

  That and the constant way he somehow managed to walk in on Noct getting dressed or undressed as the case may be.  Those flashes of skin sent him scurrying away with a quick apology.  Often seeking a private moment where no-one could hear his muffled cries.  Thoroughly embarrassing.

  He considered his fledgling idea and winced a little.  It was possibly underhanded, devious even, but things could not go on as they had been.  He glanced at Noct where he sat with Prompto, phones out, the light from the screens making their faces glow, he looked relaxed and happy.  Ignis sighed to himself, he wished he could make Noct feel like that, but lately there was an underlying tenseness, the only time it had dissipated was the night they’d been alone while Gladio and Prompto went out on their photo session.  He longed for it to be like that all the time.

  No, he needed to do this, for both their sakes.

  The Myrlwood was close and the mushrooms he needed as one of his ingredients were located there, he just needed to find a way to have them go there without seeming too eager.

  Hmmm, there was a fishing spot there, that had distinct possibilities.

  ~~

  Prompto glanced at Gladio, who brandished the bottle of scotch and winked.

  He grinned back where the other two couldn’t see.  He and Gladio would be pretending to drink while the other two were the ones who would actually be sampling from the bottle.  He and the big guy would partake of a glass and then just nurse it to keep the other two oblivious as possible and then they would pounce when the amber liquid had done its job of loosening tongues each taking one of the others aside to chat.

  Prompto would drag the Prince away and Gladio would sit with Ignis and both would try to pry the information out of them.  Iggy would be a little impaired, so it would be easier than tackling him sober, Gladio thought, surely a few drinks would help.  Prompto was a little doubtful about that, but hey, worth a shot.

  As for Noct, he was a pushover when he was drunk, he’d babble about anything, all Prompto had to do was steer the conversation where he wanted it.

  So, if Iggy didn’t spill his guts to Gladio, at least they would get what they needed to know out of Noct.

  Not much of an idea, but better than leaving the bottle out for them with a twister mat and hope they’d just…well…yeah better than that.

  ~~

  Noct frowned at his glass, that was so weird.

  It was empty again and he was sure Prom hadn’t touched his own glass for ages.  Come to think of it, Gladio hadn’t either, but he was refilling Ignis’ glass the moment it was finished.

  What the hell?

  He pushed the glass away, he’d had enough and saw Ignis do the same.

  He didn’t see the glances Prompto and Gladio shot each other.

  “Hey, buddy, wanna help me with a night shot I need?” Prompto piped up.

  Well, that wasn’t that weird, not exactly, Prom asked him to help with his photos all the time – except lately.  Lately he’d been taking Gladio, leaving him with Ignis.  His alcohol fuzzy brain wasn’t working as well as he’d like so he could think it through.  It wasn’t that he minded being with Ignis alone, he liked it, a lot, but it felt like it was being done on purpose.

  “Nah, not tonight, Prom, gonna watch the meteor shower, it’s easier to see out here away from the lights,” he said and noted Ignis listening.  It was something they had done as kids, heading up to the roof of the Citadel or later when Ignis could drive, they would sneak out and watch by the wall.

  “Would you mind terribly if I accompanied you, Noct, I did not realise it was tonight.”

  He shot Ignis a broad slightly drunken grin, “sure, Specs, like when we were kids, huh?”

  “Indeed,” Ignis gave him a soft smile and neither of them saw the sneaky glance shared between Prompto and Gladio.

  “Kay, guys, you go star gazing, the big guy and me, we’ll sort my photos out,” Prompto said, but Noct nor Iggy were really paying attention. 

  Gladio grumbled something as Noct headed into the tent to grab a blanket, Ignis fetching his jacket and they both wandered off to the edge of the haven away from the others.

  Noct spread the blanket out and waited for Ignis to sit before he plonked himself down.  He silently congratulated himself as he settled closer to Ignis, close enough to feel the warmth coming from him.  He looked up and stared at the black inky sky scattered with stars.

  “Wow, they’re so much brighter out here.”

  “Yes,” Ignis said quietly, sense of awe in his voice and Noct snuck a quick glance at his Advisor, only to find Ignis looking over at him.  “I have missed doing this…with you,” Ignis confessed and looked away back up at the stars.

  “Yeah, me too, seems like forever,” he murmured.  He shifted closer and leaned his head on Ignis’ shoulder, “never too old to star gaze though, we should do it more often.”

  “Any time, Noct, I’d be pleased to do so,” Ignis murmured.  “Oh, look, the meteor shower,” he said pointing up and Noct gasped at the spray of light.

  “It’s really pretty,” Noct whispered and Ignis hummed his agreement, absently placing his hand around Noct’s back and resting his hand on his shoulder.  Noct held his breath, they were practically hugging, just like they had as kids while they watched the stars, he didn’t want to break the spell.

  Noct looked up just as Ignis looked down, their faces mere inches apart, Ignis’ eyes glinting brightly behind his glasses.  He licked his lips and Ignis tracked the movement, he only needed to lift his face a little and he could kiss Ignis, but he wasn’t sure he dared.  Ignis searched his gaze, his breath hitching.  Oh, he was affected too.

  They broke apart guiltily as they heard Gladio swearing loudly in the distance, Prompto then shouting at him for being a behemoth, moment broken.

  ~~

  “Damnit, Blondie, I didn’t mean to, fuck, how was I s’posed to know I’d trip over a fucking rock in the fucking dark,” Gladio grumbled as Prompto stood glaring at him with his arms crossed over his chest.

  “Yeah, well, they were about to kiss, you clumsy dumbass,” Prompto hissed at him, throwing his arm in the direction of the haven where Noct and Iggy still sat together on the edge, notably further apart since Gladio’s outburst.  “We were this close,” he grumbled holding his fingers an inch apart.

  Gladio hung his head.

  “I know, I know, but hey, that counts as progress, right?”  He shot Prompto a hopeful look and Prompto rolled his eyes.

  “Yeah, glaciers move faster than those two.”

  Gladio snorted and nudged the blonde, “they still move though.”

  “At this rate, we’ll all be old men before they actually do something,” Prompto sighed.

  “yeah, dunno ‘bout that, Blondie, Iggy’s getting frustrated a lot lately, if ya get my drift, he’s been sneakin’ off on his own,” he grinned at Prompto in the dim light, gesturing to his own crotch crudely.

  Prompto’s eyes went wide and his mouth popped open, “huh?”

  “Astrals, Prom, he’s not a fricken robot.  How would you be around your crush all day every day?  What if Cindy was in the car with us all the time, or the tent every night?”

  “Dude!  Not funny!”

  Gladio chuckled and nudged Prompto, “have ya seen Noct nicking off for…personal time?”

  Prompto frowned at him, “umm, maybe.”

  Gladio thought furiously for a few minutes, then shot Prompto a devious glance, “what do ya think they’d be like if they were jealous?  What do ya think Noct would do if someone was dating Iggy, or ya know, interested in him?  Or the other way around?”

  “Big Guy, that might actually work,” Prompto said, giving Gladio a look he could only term as evil genius.  “And even Iggy won’t see _that_ coming.”

  ~~

  Ignis was so thankful the light at the edge of the haven was dim.  It hid the warm flush to his cheeks from Noct beside him.

  At the same time he was cursing Gladio.

  Just a few more minutes and he and Noct may have kissed, if not for the Shield…arguing with Prompto, falling in a hole…whatever it was that had caused the outburst.  He sighed deeply as he watched the meteor shower and snuck a quick look towards Noct and his breath caught at the serenity on his Prince’s face, the spray of stars reflected in his deep blue eyes.  His chest ached, he was so lovely and he’d not seen that look in his face in such a long time.

  They’d broken apart and shuffled the gap wider, but now he moved a little closer, scooping up the loose end of the blanket and tucking it around Noct’s shoulders to keep him warm.  Noct smiled at him shyly and wriggled closer, now they were back to the position they’d been in previously and Ignis revelled in it.

  “Hey, you keep warm too, Specs,” Noct murmured and shrugged the blanket so it could wrap around Ignis too.

  Ignis smiled down at him, if he were ever to plan a date with Noct, it would involve something like this, something personal and sweet.  Like cooking him the Tenebrean pastries he loved so much.  He blinked as he thought about the pastries.  He almost snapped his fingers.  Hmmm, a distillation of one of the potions with his special ingredients, that could work.  He could try that before the mushrooms, he had everything he needed already so he needn’t mention the fishing plan, although he was likely to do that anyway.  Anything to bring a smile to Noct’s face.

  ~~

  Prompto sidled up to Noct and nudged him in the ribs earning him a grunt of annoyance.

  “Umm, dude, is that guy checking Iggy out?” he tilted his head in the direction of a man standing by the outpost.  It was pretty easy to find someone that noticed Ignis, the guy was eye candy in anyone’s book, but he’d never bothered to point it out to Noct before.  Now though, it suited his little plan and he was almost sniggering with glee at the shocked look on Noct’s face as his head swivelled to peer at the man as he appraised Ignis, who was talking with the hunter about possible bounties and had no clue he was being ogled.

  A flash of jealousy flickered across the Prince’s face, but was gone as Noct ducked his head down, “dunno,” was the mumbled response and Prompto felt like cheering.

  “Yeah, I think he is.  What do ya reckon, would Iggy think he’s cute too, maybe they could date.”

  “What?” Noct sputtered, all red in the face as he turned to look at Ignis and then back at the man casually leaning against the wall.  His eyes were wide, panicked almost if Prompto was any judge.  Aha, jackpot.

  “C’mon, wouldn’t it be cool if we helped Iggy find a boyfriend?”  He nudged Noct again, trying to keep a straight face.  Why hadn’t they thought of this sooner?

  ~~

  Gladio watched Prompto set the plan in motion and grinned to himself, Noct was beet red and gaping like a fish.  Now it was his turn to put a few ideas in Ingis’ head.

  He waited for Ignis to finish his conversation with the hunter and ambled over as if he didn’t have a care in the world.  “Hey, Iggy, can I ask ya somethin’?”

  “Yes, Gladio, what is it?” Ignis replied, distracted as he made a note in his ever present book.

  “See, there’s this guy I was talkin’ to the other day, in Lestallum and well, he thinks Noct’s real cute and he was wonderin’…”

  Ignis’ head came up with a sharp snap and he fixed Gladio with his sharp green eyes, “he was wondering what exactly, Gladio?” he spat.

  “He wanted to know if Noct might want to, you know, go on a date with him?”  Gladio shifted his gaze away and pretended nonchalance.

  “He _what_?” Ignis spluttered, cheeks going a dangerous shade of pink.

  “Well, I mean, he doesn’t seem interested in girls at all, and this guy really seemed keen.  I didn’t say he was gay or anything, coz well…but if he _is_ he might want to, you know, go out with someone,” Gladio supplied for Ignis who was owl eyed and gaping.  Much like Noct was doing across the carpark.

  Ignis glared at him in silence, eyes glinting behind his glasses and Gladio swallowed nervously.  He may have just unleashed Ignis in a complete and utter snit.  That was bad news in anyone’s book.  Particularly his as it was Gladio that was pinned to the spot by Ignis’ ire.  He unconsciously covered his groin and took a step back, gulping again.  Sharp green eyes narrowed and Gladio took another step back, not even daring to glance away at Prompto for assistance.  He’d never live _that_ down. 

  Ignis in a mood was scary.  Ignis furious was terrifying.  Not that Gladio would admit that out loud, but the Advisor looking at him like that made his bladder feel like it was about to release.  He flicked his gaze down to Iggy’s clenched fists and back up to see the svelte man trying to breathe deeply, pulling ragged gasps of air into his lungs before he spun in his heel and stalked away leaving Gladio almost collapsing in relief.

  Prompto left Noct’s side and nudged Gladio, “how’d it go?”

  “Did you see that?  He fuckin’ looked like he was gonna kill me!  I am _NOT_ doing that again – ever.”  His ass was still clenched tight and he could feel rivulets of sweat dripping down his back.

  Prompto grinned, “yeah, but it worked though, didn’t it?  The idea’s in that big brain of his,” the little blonde said tapping the side of his head.  Gladio rolled his eyes and finally moved his hands away from his crotch after making sure Ignis was out of the vicinity.

  What Gladio didn’t see, what none of them saw was Ignis kneeling in the grass behind the outpost sobbing into his hands.

  ~~

  Noct watched Ignis striding away from Gladio, long legs carrying him quickly out of sight.

  Ignis looked mad.  Not just ‘Noct is being a pain’ mad, but full on ‘your guts are about to become new shirt-stays’ mad.  That was not good for anyone.  He glanced over to where Prompto and Gladio stood, the Shield’s face pale beneath his perpetual tan.  He wondered what on Eos Gladio had said to get that reaction out of Specs.

  Seeing Ignis like that pushed away the thoughts that had been brought on by Prompto’s comment about the guy who’d been staring at his Advisor.  He felt miffed on Ignis’ behalf.  But he also felt a little sorry for Gladio, the big man was going to be dealing with a pissed off Ignis, possibly for days.  Last time something like this had happened, Ignis had made a show of twirling his daggers or cleaning his nails with them, petty, yet very effective when paired with the stoic face that brooked no conversation. 

  When Gladio glanced over at him, he crossed his arms over his chest and shook his head, expressing his disappointment and he could see the wince from where he stood.

  He turned away and went to try and find Ignis.

  ~~

  Harsh panting breaths in, broken sobs out.

  It was all he was capable of for several long minutes.

  He stood shakily and wandered to sit under a tree, wiping at his eyes he replaced his glasses and stared at the grass at his feet morosely.

  He hadn’t moved from the spot when Noct eventually found him half an hour later, looking away to hide his red eyes when the Prince flopped down beside him.

  “Are you ok, Speccy?” Noct murmured quietly.

  “Nothing an Ebony wouldn’t fix, Noct,” he said and was pleased at how normal his voice sounded.

  He gave a snort when he spied a flash of blue out of the corner of his eyes and a can of his favourite beverage was waved in his line of sight.  He took it gratefully and shot Noct a small smile before he cracked the can open and took a sip.

  “Are you storing food and drink in the armiger now, Noct?”

  Noct chuckled, “only some things, like that…for…emergencies.”

  “This hardly constitutes an emergency,” Ignis said, placing the can at his feet and resting his hands back on the ground.

  “I saw how mad you were, that says emergency to me,” Noct replied quietly.  “You don’t have to tell me if you don’t want,” he added.

  “I…I would rather not, I’m afraid I feel a little childish now, Gladio was just being…Gladio and I overreacted.”  He sighed and took up the can for another sip, placing it back between his feet again.

  “’Kay, I’ll take your word for it, but we’re gonna be stuck together for a bit yet, is it gonna be…weird?”

  “I will get over it I am sure, Noct, don’t trouble yourself.  It is just a result of such close quarters,” Ignis said glancing at Noct who frowned at him.

  He knew Noct had seen his red eyes, but thankfully he didn’t mention it, simply leaning in and bumping their shoulders together.  It grounded Ignis and he felt a little better.

  “Do ya want to go in?” Noct asked after a few minutes of companionable silence.

  “Not yet,” he sighed and grimaced at having to face Gladio or anyone other than the man at his side.

  “Is it ok if I stay?”

  “I’d like that, Noct…thank you.”

  ~~

  Prompto startled when Noct cornered him several hours after Ignis had stormed off.

  “What the fuck did Gladio do?”

  Noct looked almost as mad as Iggy had been and Prompto scratched his head nervously, “umm, I dunno, dude,” he lied and tried to appear innocent.

  Noct frowned and Prompto held back the urge to fiddle with his wrist bands, keeping himself as calm as possible.  He studied Noct carefully, it seemed as if the incident with Ignis had pushed their conversation from his mind.  He was fully focused on what had upset Ignis, not the possibility of him having admirers. 

  “Well, whatever it was, it really got him upset, he won’t admit it, brushed it off like he does, but he’d been crying.  Ignis _never_ cries, man.”  Noct folded his arms around his knees as he sat on one of the bench seats in the diner.

  Prompto looked down at the table between them.  His stomach dropped.  He felt awful knowing just how hurt Ignis had been by their little plan and he felt like he wanted to go find Iggy and apologise.  Only, he couldn’t because then the whole stupid thing would come out and…yeah.  Stuck between a rock and a hard place.

  “Is he ok?” Prompto asked quietly.

  Noct shrugged, “yeah…no…maybe…I dunno, he’s been uptight for weeks, says it’s just being around everyone all the time, but…” he trailed off waving his hand uselessly.

  “Ummm, don’t like, get mad, but I think it’s coz he likes you…like really likes you, dude,” Prompto blurted, deciding on the spur of the moment to just address the issue and get it out in the open.

  Noct stared at him open mouthed then shut it with a snap, “don’t be dumb, of course he doesn’t, why would he?”

  “Dude, I’m serious, he looks at you like…like he loves you.”

  “He does?”  The question was so quiet that Prompto had to strain to hear it, but he still caught the hint of hopefulness.

  “Yeah, I think he does.”

  ~~

  Gladio sat as far away from Ignis as he could get.

  It had been a week of dodging out of the green eyed man’s path, being polite as possible when he had to speak to him and still Ignis wasn’t relenting.  He wasn’t mad anymore which was something, but he was quiet.  Too quiet.  Ninja quiet.  He’d bit back a groan of annoyance when Ignis had suggested the trip into the Myrlwood so they could collect on a bounty, and so Noct could fish, sliding his eyes away when Ignis turned to him with narrowed eyes, daring him to disagree with the plan.

  And now he’d incurred Ignis’ wrath by pinching a pastry off Noct’s plate.

  Honestly, he had completely forgotten they were the special ones that Iggy had been trying to perfect for years to please the Prince, he’d just spotted them on the plate by Noct’s camp chair and had snagged one, stuffing it in his mouth and then almost choking on it when Ignis glared at him pointedly.

  Prompto winced in sympathy.

  Then things got weird.

  Like he had no clue how to keep his mouth shut.  He just kept babbling, the most embarrassing stuff possible spilling from his mouth without end apparently.  He wasn’t drunk, he’d only had a few beers.  It just wouldn’t stop.  Noct was gaping at him like he’d grown two heads, Prompto had his fist stuffed in his mouth to stop the laughter and Iggy looked horrified.

  He didn’t notice Ignis stealthily removing the plate of pastries and he certainly didn’t hear the mutter of ‘too strong’ from him either.

  ~~

  “Hey, where’d my sweet shit go?” Noct demanded when he reached down beside his camp chair to find them gone, plate and all.

  Prompto looked up from his phone and shrugged, Gladio started waffling about how he’d pinched one and it tasted so good, and Iggy was a great cook, and he was sorry he’d pissed off the Advisor, coz Iggy was his friend and you didn’t do that shit to friends…at which point Noct tuned him out to a low rumble in the back ground.

  When he looked around for Ignis he frowned to see him standing on the pier, looking over the water.

  He wandered over, careful to let Ignis know he was approaching.  The tall man had been…twitchy of late, easily startled and an Ignis who was well armed and freaked out wasn’t a good thing.  Noct wasn’t sure he’d be able to duck fast enough should a wayward dagger head in his direction.

  Ignis glanced back as he got closer and Noct staggered to a stop.  Ignis looked pained.  Like he’d done something terrible.

  “What?  What’s wrong?” Noct asked quickly.

  Ignis sighed and folded in on himself, knees to his chest as he settled on the edge of the pier, empty plate beside him.

  So that’s what happened to them.

  “I did something reprehensible, your Highness,” Ignis murmured.  “I…I put something in the pastries, and it was too strong and now Gladio is babbling like a moron.”  Ignis inhaled sharply, “I am deeply ashamed of my behaviour and apologise.”

  “Uhhh, Specs, you’ve lost me…what did you do to the pastries?”

  “It was meant to relax, to lower inhibitions, make one comfortable…”

  Noct scratched his head and sank to sit beside Ignis, “um, Gladio’s like the most relaxed dude I know, why would you…wait…Ignis, did you try to… _get me high_?”

  Ignis winced when Noct almost screeched.  “No…it was not…I didn’t set out to get you high, Noct, I promise…I was just trying to…” Ignis waffled, dropping his head into his hands.

  Noct eyed Ignis and went wide eyed.  “Did you eat any?”

  “I…I sampled the filling,” Ignis admitted and peeked up at Noct with big green eyes.  “It doesn’t make you high, Noct, it just…let’s one talk without fear of consequences, I guess, or gives one a sense of comfort…I have to say I am having no compunction about speaking about this right now, normally I would be hesitant, particularly as to why.  I mean, I just wanted you to be able to talk to me…”

  Noct clapped his hand over Ignis’ mouth.  “And I am guessing you will be horrified that you are doing this, so I’m just going to keep my hand right here until the urge to tell me everything goes away, ‘kay?” 

  Ignis nodded behind his hand.

  “Or maybe we can talk about something simple, something that won’t make you want to crawl under a rock in the morning?  Would that work, do ya think?”  Ignis nodded again, looking relieved at the idea.  If Noct had to guess it was because he could relieve the need to speak, but not reveal anything he wouldn’t normally.

  He cautiously removed his hand and was rewarded with Ignis’ slightly goofy smile, it made his breath hitch and suddenly he wished he had let Ignis ramble about whatever he wanted.

  ~~

  Ignis knew he was grinning like an idiot, but he was so relieved that Noct hadn’t been angry that he simply didn’t care.  He latched on to Noct suggestion of basic topics and started talking, about anything and everything, starting with what he knew about the myrlwood as that was their location, then regaling Noct with his knowledge of the fish in the area which he knew Noct would appreciate.  That led him to confess he had no clue how to fish and that he enjoyed watching Noct relax while casting a line and the joy that would spread across his face when he caught something new.

  “Would you like to learn, Speccy?” Noct asked, grinning.

  “Oh, yes, Noct, I would, very much,” Ignis gushed, going on to tell Noct that he thought he might find it just as relaxing as the Prince did, the quiet, the lack of rush…which led him down slightly philosophical paths that made Noct smirk at him.  Somehow, he found he’d circled back to the picture of Noct fishing.  “You look so peaceful, like all your worries are gone, your face goes soft and it’s lovely, I hate seeing you so stressed and all I want to do is take some of the burden, to see you smile…”

  “Ignis…” Noct said quietly, startling Ignis and making him turn to look at the man sitting beside him.  Noct shook his head, “tell me about the stars…”

  Ignis smiled and laid back on the pier, pointing out several constellations that were starting to dot the sky.

  Several hours later, his ears popped and his mouth snapped shut.

  He turned his head to look at Noct who was half asleep beside him, “thank you, Noct.”

  “S’kay, Speccy,” Noct mumbled.

  ~~

  “I don’t think we can keep messin’ with ‘em, big guy, it’s not fair and it’s starting to hurt them, I never wanted that,” Prompto whined as he watched Noct sit beside Ignis from the campfire.

  “Yeah, but, Prom, Prom, they were getting somewhere, and they love each other, and they should be together, and it would be really great if they were…”

  “Yeah, but not if we make ‘em miserable in the meantime,” Prompto interrupted Gladio’s monologue before it got out of control.  “You made Iggy cry, dude.”

  Gladio’s face fell, “I don’t wanna make him cry, Iggy is my _best_ friend, it’s not nice to make your best friend cry, it’s mean…”

  “Yeah, that’s what I mean,” Prompto cut in again, “we don’t want ‘em upset, we want ‘em together and happy.”

  “But look at ‘em now, they’re sitting over there, and they look kinda happy, do ya think Iggy will forgive me for what I said?” Gladio waffled.

  Prompto held up his hand to halt Gladio’s ramblings.  “They do look pretty cozy over there, but I think we should just but out.”

  Gladio slumped, “Prom?”

  Prompto glanced at the big man who was hunched over next to him, “Is everyone gonna give me shit over all that stuff I said?”

  Prompto fought back a grin, patting Gladio on the back comfortingly, “I think Iggy is too busy talking to Noct right now to care, and Noct’s too busy caught up in what Iggy’s telling him, but…I might give ya a bit of shit, seriously dude, a pink tutu?  How can I pass that up.”

  ~~

  Noct wandered over to the fishing pier, tacklebox in hand.

  When he got to the edge he put the box down and stalked purposefully back to the tent and shook Ignis awake.  Ignis blinked at him in shock, but quickly recovered when Noct pressed a finger to his lips to indicate quiet.  He nodded and slipped his pants and jacket on and followed Noct out of the tent.

  “You wanted to learn how to fish, Speccy, so let me teach you,” Noct whispered while they were still so close to the others sleeping.

  “Oh…” Ignis said, dumbfounded.  He’d never expected Noct to make good on his rambling request.

  “And…while we fish…I want you to tell me why you really put that stuff in the pastries,” Noct added before he lost his nerve.

  Ignis flushed but nodded, accepting his fate as he walked behind Noct to the pier.

  Noct showed him how to attach a lure, which ones attracted which fish, how to respool the line and then, in what felt like a dream showed Ignis how to cast, standing behind him, hand over Ignis’, guiding him through the motions.  He felt Ignis’ breath hitch, his own coming in fast little pants.  He kept his hips angled away from Ignis’ rear so he wouldn’t feel what it was doing to him.

  “So…why?” he asked quietly.

  He purposely asked while Ignis was facing away, guessing it might make it easier for Ignis to speak.

  “Something has been…I have noticed of late that…we…oh, Six, this is hard…” Ignis blurted.

  “So, it’s not just me?” Noct murmured close to Ignis’ ear and felt Ignis quiver.

  “No, it’s not,” Ignis admitted.

  “Why not just say something?”

  Ignis hung his head, “my position, it’s inappropriate, Noct…and you didn’t seem to want to speak of it yourself.”

  “I was embarrassed,” he retorted, “still am,” he added more quietly.

  Ignis placed the rod down and turned to face him, pulling him so they were both sitting on the edge.  Once they were both seated, Ignis didn’t let go of his hand and Noct felt his face heating up.  “I was getting rather desperate, I am afraid, that recipeh was an extraordinarily stupid idea.”

  “Maybe not so much, Ignis.”

  “Oh?” Ignis blurted and looked at Noct in surprise.

  Noct took a deep breath, “I’m not going to marry Luna.”

  “Oh,” Ignis said quietly.  “May I ask why?”

  “Really, Specs?” Noct sighed and turned to look at Ignis who had dropped his head again, “I don’t love her, the treaty’s fucked already, so…and for _once_ I’m gonna do what I want to do.”

  “Oh…” Ignis said and Noct groaned in frustration.

  “You keep saying that,” Noct mumbled.

  “I’m afraid…I am a little lost for words right now, Noct.”

  Noct chuckled, “bit of a change from last night, Speccy,” he said and Ignis groaned.

  Noct glanced down at their intertwined fingers and thought it might just do for now.

  Until he looked up into Ignis’ eyes.

  ~~

  “Pssst, Prom, look,” Gladio hissed dragging Prompto out of the tent and pointing to where Noct was sitting with Ignis.

  “Huh?”

  “Over there, look,” he whispered, spinning Prompto around.

  “Oh…are they…holding hands?”

  Gladio nodded furiously, then dragged Prompto back to the tent, but peeking through the flap, just in case something else happened.

  He looked back at Prompto, who was standing hunched over in the tent, hand clapped over his mouth.

  “I know, right?” Gladio almost giggled.

  “Do ya think we helped or…” Prompto hissed through his fingers.

  “Dunno, don’t care,” Gladio whispered.

  “Umm, we can’t go out there can we?” Prompto asked after a few minutes, both men peeking around the tent flap.

  “Shit!”

  ~~

  “Noct?  I…” Ignis stuttered, composure lost.  He surged forward, free hand tangling in Noct’s soft hair and pressed their lips together in the echo of a kiss.  When he tried to pull away, Noct’s hand came up to the nape of his neck and held him in place, pressing their lips together more forcefully, mouths moving against each other.  It was so sweet that Ignis thought he might melt into a puddle on the dock.

  Giving in to the impulse to kiss Noct turned out to be the best thing he’d ever done.

  When they parted, their eyes met and locked, Noct giving him a sheepish shy smile, Ignis grinning goofily, all teeth and crinkled eyes.  Noct’s hand moved down from his neck to his chest and fisted in his shirt, dragging Ignis in for another kiss, parting his lips and pushing his tongue into Ignis’ mouth.  Ignis let his mouth drop open, his own tongue massaging Noct’s sensually, exploratory. 

  The feel of Noct’s tongue in his mouth, his breath warm on his cheek, made Ignis a touch dizzy, light headed and decidedly aroused.  He brought his hand to Noct’s cheek, palm against the warm flesh, thumb caressing his jaw as the kiss continued and deepened.  Eventually he became aware of Gladio’s rumbling voice, Prompto’s squawk of surprise and he pulled away, resting his forehead against Noct’s.

  “I believe we have an audience,” Ignis drawled, smiling softly.

  Noct giggled, “don’t really care about that, Speccy.”

  Ignis chuckled, “neither do I,” he murmured before he pulled Noct in for another kiss.

  ~~

  Inside the tent Gladio and Prompto high-fived each other.

 


End file.
